A Golly Christmas AU
by zanecrypt
Summary: Short COFFEE SHOP AU for the Holidays. We can never get enough Coffee Shop AUs right? ) A small gift for NattGon94 for the 2015 Golly Christmas Secret Santa.


Rudolf the red nosed reindeer…

Had a very shiny nose…

And if you ever saw it…

You would even say it glowsss

… it glowsss

… it glowsss

The skipping Christmas song brought Holly out of her reverie. She quickly took the three steps necessary to reach and eject the CD so scratched it's a wonder the damn thing still plays. The CD is probably 10 years old and has seen better days just like Coffee Shop where she's stuck working on Christmas Eve of all nights. But this place is like a second home to her. It's the first place she felt comfortable enough to study when she was just a freshman and new in town. So when she saw the sign advertising for a part-timer, it was a no-brainer to apply and the kind old lady owner didn't think twice before hiring her, she practically lived there already anyways.

She's been staring out the frosted window for the past hour admiring the steady snow fall imagining the Christmas Eve Dinner she's missing at home. Her Mom's home cooked dishes is making her wish she could teleport back and forth from home but what she's missing the most is the giant Jamon cured by her own grandmother just for this evening. And Nat's whine and accompanying pout on Skype when she told her she couldn't come home for Christmas was award worthy. Her little sister is a toothless cutie and a master manipulator and she wanted nothing more but to see the kid but she didn't have a choice, her Biotech Professor was riding her hard and her cultures for her final project needed constant monitoring.

Hence when her elderly boss needed to fly out to visit her sick sister, she knew she had no other option but watch over the 24 hour cafe. Better spend Christmas eve earning double pay than alone and pathetic in her empty dorm. She's only had a few customers this evening, mostly just getting their coffee's to go, a few staying for a couple of minutes to warm up before heading their own ways leaving her alone in an empty Café with skipping Christmas songs as background.

The Med student deeply exhaled committing herself to rubbing down the CD with unusual vigor, probably adding more dents to the already scratched up disk when she heard the door chime sounding the entry of a customer. She involuntarily glanced at her wrist watch noting it was almost midnight, who would get coffee so close to Christmas? She smiled and started to great the new comer, "Hi! Merry Chri…." but her words were cut out when she saw the new comer. It's Gail.

Although University's not a small place and people didn't really know each other especially if you're from different Colleges, but this woman's existence has not been a secret to her. She's been pining away for her since Sophomore year when she first saw the beautiful blonde walk into her Café. Since then she has taken note of everything she heard about her. About Gail belonging to the Peck's, a family known all over Toronto for their Police Legacy and their political clout and prowess. About Gail being a notorious heart breaker, her trail of broken hearts and men's bruised egos whenever she got tired of them almost a legend. Aside from the Criminal Justice Major being straight as an arrow, she knew that Gail was out of her league, so she has kept this straight girl crush to herself, contenting herself with furtive glances, Gail's daily coffee stop has becoming the highlight of her days, the sight of the unsmiling woman perking her up better than a shot of the strongest espresso.

Holly panicked immediately running her hands down her clothes and mentally cursing herself for picking out her least flattering outfit when she felt Rudolf's nose sticking out her front torso. She couldn't have picked a worst sweater to be in. Damn her Grandmother and her knitting! She just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit and this is what she gets into.

She felt a massive blush build up her face and she would have just melted right on the spot but then she saw the woman half walked, more like crawled into the corner table and barely manage to get herself into a couch. She got over her imagined humiliation and looked a little closer. She saw the blonde literally just pass out where she sat her mouth adorably agape. She debated whether or not to leave her be or check on her. But after a few minutes of zero movement from the couch Holly felt bold enough to take a step closer and feast her eyes on the snoozing customer. The flakes of snow are just starting to melt all over Gail. She noticed that the woman was not in her usual jeans rather she was in a formal black dress which peeked out of her half open fur like coat. It didn't escape her attention how Gail looked unusually flushed. She could have attributed it to the cold weather and the brisk wind outside but she knew the woman was a bit inebriated, the past year of admiring her from afar giving her an unusual knowledge of Gail's various looks. She paused for a second before quickly taking her spot behind the bar and expertly started working the giant machine, the task seemingly automatic under Holly's expert hands.

Holding a giant cup, the brunette cautiously walked forward until she stood in front of the sleeping woman. She tried to fake a cough hoping to wake her to no avail. She tried a small kick on Gail's red four-inch heels but she didn't even stir. As a last resort, Holly leaned in and held the cup of steaming coffee underneath Gail's nose hoping the whiff of caffeine will wake her up. And she wasn't disappointed, Gail adorably opened one eye to take a peek at her and when she saw Holly there asked in a raspy just woke up voice, "Are you an angel?"

The brunette couldn't help a huge smile and followed by an immediate rush of blood to her face. Trust this woman to say the sweetest possible thing. She didn't know if the Star Wars reference was intentional but it made her heart giddy with joy. "Probably not an angel, but your latte day saint?! Holly sputtered out before she could stop herself.

When she saw the half-awake woman smirk, she wanted to beat herself up with a stick. Damn her stupid runaway mouth for ruining her one chance to talk to her biggest crush. She can never ever recover from that! But Gail's smirk turned into a full blown smile, "latte day saint huh? Isn't it Christmas already? Are you sure you're gonna go with that Nerd?"

"Well, you know, you were using Anakin's line on Padme and I, you know, I panicked," she started to explain, "and I was just holding your usual latte straight up coz you looked like you needed a caffeine boost and… and that was the first thing that came to mind and you're just so pretty and you know, I'm sooooo sorrr…."

But Holly was not able to finish her nervous rambling when Gail's oh so soft lips made contact with her still talking mouth. She didn't know if she was day dreaming, she's been imagining this moment for so long but when Gail faintly bit her lower lip which made her knees buckle, and when she felt the blondes' cold hand cup her face to kiss her more thoroughly, she knew it was the real thing. Her imagination didn't do Gail justice in the kissing department.

When Gail finally pulled back, the blue eyed woman stared straight into her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry, you just, you had to stop talking."

Nothing could have stopped Holly from leaning in to chase after the sweetest lips she has ever tasted.


End file.
